lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Minifigures: The Videogame
Lego Minifigures: The Videogame is a video game set to release at unknown date. It is the first Minifigures Videogame released solely on the consoles. Playable Characters Series 1 # Caveman = He is inspired by Bob and Fred Flintstone from The Flintstones cartoon series # Cheerleader = She is inspired by a cheerleader from Grease # Circus Clown = Inspired by Ronald McDonald # Cowboy = Inspired by The Good, Gumby, and Indiana Jones # Deep Sea Diver = Inspired by the Divers in Jaws # Demolition Dummy = Inspired by a dummy in test themed shows # Forestman = Inspired by Robin Hood in various movies and novels # Magician = Inspired by a magician from The Ringling Brothers # Ninja = Inspired by Hanzo Hattori during the Edo Period of Feudal Japan # Nurse = Inspired by various nurses in pop culture # Robot = Inspired by Terminator/Arnold Shwarzenegger in Terminator Franchise # Skater = Inspired by Tony Hawk # Spaceman = Inspired by Commander Shepard from Mass Effect, Master Chief from Halo, and Soap McTavish from Call of Duty # Super Wrestler = Inspired by Nacho Libre # Tribal Hunter = Inspired by Kenai, Denahi and Sitka from Brother Bear # Zombie = Inspired by The Walkers from The Walking Dead Series 2 # Spartan Warrior = Inspired by King Leonidas from 300 # Lifeguard = Inspired by various lifeguards in pop culture # Witch = Inspired by The Wicked Witch of the West # Pop Star = Inspired by Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, and Katy Perry # Weight Lifter = Inspired by various weightlifters in pop culture # Ringmaster = Inspired by a ringmaster from The Ringling Brothers # Explorer = Inspired by Van Pelt from Jumanji # Karate Master = Inspired by various Senseis and Sifus in pop culture # Surfer = Inspired by Cody Mavericks, a penguin from Surf's Up! # Pharaoh = Inspired by Yugi Muto/Atem from Yu-Gi-Yoh! # Vampire = Inspired by Dracula in various movies and novels # Traffic Cop = Inspired by the ticket sheriffs in pop culture such as The Witch Mountain (Classic), and Star Trek (2009) # Mime = Inspired by various mimes in pop culture # Skier = Inspired by the skiers from Winter Olympics # Disco Dude = Inspired by Michael Jackson # Maraca Man = Inspired by the Rodrigo Brothers, Don Jose and Ricardo Series 3 # Hula Dancer = Inspired by Lilo # Tribal Chief = Inspired by Big Chief from Peter Pan movies and novels # Samurai Warrior = Inspired by a Ronin from 47 Ronin (1940) # Tennis Player = Inspired by Vanessa from Bee Movie # Sumo Wrestler = Inspired by various Sumo wrestlers in pop culture # Baseball Player = Inspired by Tori Hunter, Orlando Cabrera, and Eric Aybar # Fisherman = Inspired by various fishermen in pop culture # Elf = Inspired by Legolas, Haldir and Gil-Galad # Rapper = Inspired by Eminem # Space Alien = Inspired by The Quarren from Star Wars Legends # Gorilla Suit Guy = Inspired by King Kong # Race Car Driver = Inspired by Speed Racer # Mummy = Inspired by Imhotep from The Mummy # Snowboarder = Inspired by various snowboarders in sports # Space Villain = Inspired by Darth Vader, Darth Malak, and Darth Malgus # Pilot = Inspired by both the Sopwith Camel and the Red Baron Series 4 # Artist = Inspired by Pablo Picasso and Salvador Dali # Crazy Scientist = Inspired by Dr. Frankenstein # Hazmat Guy = Inspired by various nuclear power plant workers in pop culture # Hockey Player = Inspired by both The Mighty Ducks, and The Kings # Ice Skater = Inspired by various ice skaters in pop culture # Kimono Girl = Inspired by various Geisha in pop culture such as in Anime # Lawn Gnome = Inspired by Gnomeo # The Monster = Inspired by Frankenstein's Monster in various movies and pop culture # Musketeer = Inspired by the Three Musketeers # Punk Rocker = Inspired by Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin, Skillet and Trivium # Sailor = Inspired by Popeye # Soccer Player = Inspired by various soccer players in Summer Olympics # Street Skater = Inspired by various street skaters in pop culture # Surfer Girl = Inspired by Soul Surfer # Viking = Inspired by Dovahkiin from Skyrim # Werewolf = Inspired by Wolfman Series 5 # Boxer = Inspired by Apollo Creed,' Mohammad Ali', and Rocky # Cave Woman = Inspired by Wilma Flintstone # Detective = Inspired by Sherlock Holmes # Egyptian Queen = Inspired by Cleopatra Theos Philopator # Evil Dwarf = Inspired by Azghal from The Silmarillion # Fitness Instructor = Inspired by Barbie from Toy Story 3 # Gangster = Inspired by Scarface # Gladiator = Inspired by Spartacus # Graduate = Inspired by various graduates in pop culture # Lizard Man = Inspired by Godzilla # Lumberjack = Inspired by Denny, founder of Denny's # Ice Fisherman = Inspired by various Eskimo in pop culture # Royal Guard = Inspired by various Yeomen of the Guard in pop culture # Small Clown = Inspired by various clowns in related animated movies # Snowboarder Guy = Inspired by various snowboarders in skiing resorts # Zookeeper = Inspired by Jane Porter from Tarzan movies and pop cultures